Once Upon A Vow
by melroihag
Summary: Just a one-shot about the wedding day of Killian Jones and Emma Swan. A few friendly faces make an appearance too.


Weeks had passed and today was the day. Her wedding.

"Rise and shine!" Mary Margaret sang, opening the curtains, the sunlight blinding Emma.  
"UGH!" Emma groaned and pulls the covers over her head. "Seriously? What's the time?" she yawned.

"YOUR WEDDING DAY" her mother squealed.

Emma's body went rigid, her heart rate slowed drastically. She felt her face begin to burn hot, she didn't move.

"Emma?" her mother asked after a few moments of silence, worry creeping into her voice.

"Mhm?" Emma replied, failing to hide the fact she was freaking out.

She knew her mother was standing at the bottom of the bed, staring at her. She could feel her mother's gaze on her, even though she couldn't actually see her.  
Just then the door burst open, making both Emma and Mary Margaret jump.  
"Swan, come with me." Regina said throwing her a leather jacket from the closet and onto the bed.  
Emma peeked over the covers slowly, "Regina… what are you doing here?" confusion thick in her voice.

"I'm here by request of the Pirate." she said and looked at Mary Margaret, "I think Neal needs you downstairs."

Mary Margaret looked to Emma, hurt flickering behind her eyes. Emma looked at her apologetically. Regina and Mary Margaret exchanged various looks as Emma stretched and got out of bed.

Mary Margaret hugged Emma tightly and kissed her forehead, "See you later." she beamed a smile before heading downstairs.

Regina turned around to face the closed door and Emma slipped into a tank top, jeans and grabbed her leather jacket from the covers where Regina threw it, before following her out the door.

Emma slipped into her boots by the door, "Bye Dad." she called before realising he wasn't in the loft. She looked at her mother from across the room and shrugged.

"Alright so… Elsa, Ruby and Belle are waiting for us at mine. Henry is there, but he'll be leaving shortly. If we make it there in time, you can get a quick 'hello' and hug in, blah blah blah. Charming's on 'daddy-duty' a.k.a. spending the day with Hook up until the whole walking you down the isle thing." Regina listed the days events in order as Emma stared out the window.

She watched as the trees whizzed passed, as the leaves waved in the wind. Butterflies were doing somersaults in her stomach as she tried desperately to distract herself.  
"Emma?" Regina asked, "Hello? Emma!" she said waving a hand in front of her face.  
"Hm? What?" Emma snapped out of it.  
"What's wrong?" Regina asked.

"What? Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Why would you even thi-" Emma started fidgeting with her hands.

"I'm not stupid. I know you. What's wrong?" Regina said, clearly not interested in any excuses.

"I just…" they pulled up outside of Regina's house and Emma didn't hesitate to run out the car and catch Henry in her arms for a hug.  
"MOM!" Henry beamed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Henry" Emma sighed heavily, relieved. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and the other ruffled his hair. "I'm sorry I haven't seen you for days, Kid. I've just been so busy wi-" Emma said hugging her son closer.

"It's alright. Killian and I have had the best couple of days ever. We've been sailing every day. Practising my 'pirate skills'. Killian said I'm better than even _he_ is at reading the stars now!" Henry said excitedly.

Killian had told Emma he was busy with wedding plans the past couple of days, so he couldn't see her. She'd been slightly pissed off, but now she really knows why. He was spending time with Henry. Emma's heart swelled and she could feel herself smile _his_ smile.

Emma pulled back and saw the smile on Henry's face. It had been a long time since she'd seen that smile. The last time she saw it was when she had told him they'd stay in Storybrooke, instead of moving to New York.

Henry hugged his mother once more before giving Regina a quick kiss on the cheek and leaving the house for Granny's. Emma stared after Henry until he was out of sight. Regina caught her eye and she smiled, pushing Emma gently toward the front door.

Belle was the first to greet Emma, "Morning Bride-to-be!" she hugged Emma tightly and laughed.  
A lump formed in her throat and Regina shot Belle a look which made her take a step back.  
Emma walked to the Kitchen and found Ruby had made grilled cheese and Elsa was enjoying this new sensation.

"MORNING!" Ruby chimed, half-climbing over the counter to grab Emma in a tight hug. Emma squeezed her gently and walked over to Elsa who spun around in the chair to see her.  
"Now I know why you love this so much" Elsa laughed wiping her mouth with a napkin.  
"They're good, right?" Emma laughed hugging Elsa. Elsa rubbed Emma's back comfortingly. Emma's shoulder eased a bit. "You got this." Elsa whispered in her ear and winked as she sat back down to eat another grilled cheese.

"Here you go, Emma." Ruby said pulling the chair out for her, opposite Elsa at the table. Belle brought the two warm grilled cheese' on a plate and placed them in front of her.

"One of you better be doing the dishes." Regina said rolling her eyes, getting herself a slice of toast.

Emma laughed loudly as Elsa offered to do them. "I'm on it" Belle said before Elsa could stand up.

Regina sat next to Elsa at the table, Emma looked up from her grilled cheese to see Elsa and Regina actually talking and laughing, she smiled involuntarily. After the road trip they took, she never thought she'd see Regina warming up to Elsa at all. Elsa who was like her sister now and her closest friend were getting along. She could tell Regina was making an extra effort today to make her feel comfortable too. Regina winked at Emma from across the table whilst sipping some tea. Elsa beamed a smile at Emma and she relaxed completely.

Emma took a gulp of coffee and spilt the rest down herself when her phone buzzed in her back pocket startling her. "OW! OH MY GOD! OW! OW! OW!" Emma jumped up from her seat and Elsa was by her side in an instant, placing her hands over where the coffee had spilt and was burning her. Her hands as cold as ice, counteracting the soaring heat from the mug which lay broken at her feet. Emma's heart was racing and Elsa was in her line of sight then. Breathing in and out slowly, encouraging Emma to do the same. The burning sensation was easing with the help of Elsa's cool touch.  
"How did you do that?" Emma said looking down.

"I've been practising." Elsa smiled proudly.

"That's so cool though. Pun intended." Emma laughed and Elsa hugged her tight.

Emma pulled back quickly and stared at her feet. "Regina, I'm so sorry."  
"It's fine, Swan." Regina said not bothering to look up from the newspaper. She flicked her wrist and the mug was fixed and sitting on the table again.

"Remind me to carry on with those lessons of yours after today, alright?" Emma said impressed.

"Oh, don't you worry. I'll be nagging you like there's no tomorrow." Regina laughed taking another bite of toast.

Hours passed and it was time to go get ready. Regina transported all the women to the church. Purple smoke filling the hallway before slowly disappearing.  
"I thought we were taking the car?" Emma asked confused, and a pang of pain hit her heart. She'd wanted to drive the bug as a bit of normality to calm her growing nerves.  
"Mary Margaret is driving the bug here with Neal later. So you'll get to drive it home, or wherever… later." Regina rolled her eyes at the thought of the honeymoon phase beginning, before leading them through a door into a secret back room.

Belle and Ruby entered the room with bags and boxes of everything you could think of. Elsa followed them with the dress cradled in her arms for protection. Belle set up the hair and make up stations, whilst Ruby put the TV on, to try and relax Emma a little. She pulled the curtains back, revealing a number of changing rooms.

Regina linked arms with Emma and pulled her into the room. Elsa hung the dress up and unzipped the bag. She folded the bag and placed it to one side, for later.

"Let's get going then, eh?" Regina said squeezing Emma's arm before leading her over to the chair in front of Belle.

Belle began brushing Emma's hair, clips attached to her collar to make things easier. She smiled wide at Emma in the mirror and Emma's shoulders eased slightly. "Who text you earlier by the way?" Belle reminded Emma.  
"I never actually checked." Emma said baffled, just as Elsa passed her phone to her, 'Thanks" Emma said distracted by her phone.

'Before your father confiscates my phone for the day, I just wanted to message you quickly…

Good morning, Love :) I'm sorry I haven't seen you the past couple of days. I know I said I was busy with wedding plans, and I hate lying to you. It makes me sick to my stomach. But I just wanted to set the record straight. I was with Henry the past couple of days. We've been sailing and bonding and I'm really sorry I lied. I'll never do it again. Just please don't hate me!

 _I can't wait to see you later. I've never been this impatient in all my 200 years! I hope you had a good sleep, because you won't be getting much for awhile. ;)_  
 _I love you._

 _\- K_

Emma's face was red, she could tell before she ever looked up into the mirror. Belle saw the smile slowly but surely appear on Emma's face, and she couldn't help but tear up.

"Who was it?" Elsa asked curious. Regina turned around from watching TV, also intrigued to know who.

"Erm, it was Killian." she couldn't hide the love in her voice. Ruby smiled and moved the chair slightly and started on Emma's make up.

"Well… what did he say?" Regina asked bored of waiting. Emma passed the phone to Elsa, who passed it to Regina.

Regina read it and laughed at the end, "Gross. Cute, but gross." she said handing the phone back to Elsa.  
"Did you want me to reply to him for you?" Elsa asked watching as Belle had half of Emma's hair up on the side of her head and Ruby applied her mascara.

"Er.. I'll just do it later." Emma said slightly embarrassed.  
"Okay" Elsa smiled and placed the phone next to Emma on the table, "You look stunning already, Emma." Elsa commented on Belle and Ruby's work so far. "I mean, not that you didn't already… but-"

"You're just digging yourself a hole, Ice Lady." Regina said trying not to laugh at Elsa.

In what seemed like no time, Emma's make-up and hair were done and Regina helped Emma into her dress. So nothing was ruined or smudged, Regina used magic. Emma came out from behind the curtains and Ruby, Belle and Elsa all gasped in unison.

Just then Mary Margaret entered with Neal. Regina caught him before he hit the floor. Mary Margaret was in shock. Her daughter, who she'd fought every day since giving birth to her to protect her, was finally getting married. Getting her much deserved happy ending. Tears welled in her eyes before Emma could hug her tightly.  
"I love you, Mom." Emma said squeezing her mothers hand.  
"I love you too, Emma." her mother said blinking between tears. Ruby wrapped a comforting arm around Mary Margaret's shoulders.

"It's nearly time." Elsa said looking at the clock. Just then Henry burst in.  
He stopped still, the breath knocked out of him as he saw his mother in her wedding dress for the first time. Emma's eyes welled with tears as Henry's stared at her. She opened her arms and he walked slowly toward her. "You-you look…" Henry couldn't finish the sentence. Emma hugged Henry close. She closed her eyes, her shoulders eased at once, her worries all but forgotten. Regina signalled for the others to leave the room, she tip toed passed them, closing the door behind her.

After a few minutes of hugging his mother, Henry couldn't help but take a step back and marvel at her. "I wanted to thank you, Henry." Emma began saying, gentle sobs breaking out here and there. "What for?" Henry asked confused.  
"For bringing me _home_. To Storybrooke in the first place. None of this would be happening if it weren't for you. I've never told you before, but I couldn't be more proud to be your mother. You mean the world and more to me. I know you didn't like Killian much at first, and I just-thank you for giving him a chance." Emma said hugging him close again.

Henry pulled back to look up at her after a few minutes. "Mom, it's me who should be thanking you." Emma stared back, blinking tears in disbelief. "You believed in me, even when I gave you the hardest evidence not to. To any sane person, they would have left and never come back. But you believed in me, even when you didn't know it. I didn't like Killian at first, you're right. But that's only because I'm protective of you. I just want you to be happy. I know now that Killian makes you the happiest you've ever been… and he's growing on me too." Henry laughed lightly and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I love you mom." Henry said smiling and taking her hands in his. "You got this."

Emma didn't care about her make up, tears streamed down her face as Henry hugged his mother once more.

David knocked on the door, "Henry, you're up!" David smiled, fighting back his own tears as he watched Emma and Henry embracing.

Henry kissed his mothers cheek and squeezed her hand. "See you out there." he added before running out the door.

David entered the room, his arms out and smiling as gazed at Emma. He walked toward her slowly, his arms still open and Emma sobbed against his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Emma, it's alright. You're alright." he said comfortingly as he kissed the top of her head. Emma cried into her hands, not tears of sadness, but from being so overwhelmed. David laughed gently and pulled back, his hands on her shoulders, steadying her. He looked into her eyes and wiped away a tear.  
A single tear fell from his eye as he smiled at her. "I never thought I'd ever get to do this. I never thought I deserved this honour… so thank you." he said and bowed, holding out a hand.  
"Shall we go, Princess?" he asked laughing as another tear fell from his face. Emma wiped it from his cheek, rolling her eyes smiling as she hugged him close and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Dad." she sighed happily against him. "And for the record, I wouldn't have anyone else walk me down the aisle." she said and squeezed him gently.

They both smiled wide and he put a hand up to stop her, "Wait a second." he said as he opened the door just a crack, he whispered something to someone outside and Regina slipped in the gap.  
She walked over to Emma, "You had to go and cry already?" she tried to hide the fact she was getting emotional. She waved a hand over Emma's face and the make-up looked untouched. No tears, no nothing. "There." Regina sounded satisfied.

Emma grabbed Regina's hand, "I actually have a surprise of my own for you." Emma smiled, the anticipation growing in her voice as she waited for Regina's reaction.  
"Oh, really? What is it?" Regina sounded weary and Emma smiled.

She picked up her phone, dialled a number and simply said, "Ok, she's here. Come now." and hung up.

A knock at the door happened then. Emma nodded for Regina to open the door and David came to stand by Emma. He knew who it was. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, proud.

Regina opened the door slowly and carefully. A big bunch of flowers was the only thing she could see. She looked down and saw legs. She strained herself to peer around the bouquet, and took a step back, gasping. It was Robin. He moved the bunch of flowers away from his face and smiled a beaming smile.

He took a step toward her, she took a step back. Emma looked at Regina, the smile fading from her face, she walked over to her cautiously, "Regina, are you alright?" she asked searching her face.

Regina looked at Emma in disbelief, a tear falling from her face. "You-you did this? You set this up?" Regina asked speechless, her gaze turning back to Robin who was still smiling, he handed the flowers to David who put them in the vase on the table.  
"I told you. I wouldn't stop until you had your happy ending. It was actually all Killian. I just had the idea." Emma confessed and was startled by the tight hug Regina gave her then.  
"Thank you!" Regina said, kissing Emma's cheek and turning to Robin. They embraced, kissing passionately for a few moments more than expected and David rolled his eyes.  
"As lovely as this reunion is, I think it's showtime." he urged lightly.

"Yes, of course." Robin said, "Congratulations Emma, and thank you." he winked.

Regina squeezed Emma's hand, "You got this, Swan." she whispered and smiled at Emma before holding Robin's hand and going to find their seats.

"Are you ready?" David asked, his hand on the door handle. Emma's heart raced, she looked down at the ground, breathing heavily.  
"I wouldn't let you do this if I didn't think it was the best thing for you." David said waiting for Emma's gaze to reach him, "Killian has proven to me time and time again that he _has_ changed. He is worthy of you." David admitted with his voice cracking, as he squeezed Emma's hand.  
She shook her head with a firm nod. "Let's go."

* * *

"You ready, lad." Killian asked Henry, failing to hide his nerves.  
Henry looked up at Killian and smiled gently, "I am. Are you?" he asked politely, his eyebrow raising slightly.

Killian looked down and saw Henry's bow-tie was crooked, and he bent down slightly to fix it. As he looked into Henry's eyes, he could see Emma. He exhaled and smiled. "I've never been more ready for anything… ever." Killian confessed and ruffled Henry's hair. They both turned back to face the friends and family which were gathered before them. The piano began and Henry's smile grew. Killian's heart began to race, but he breathed heavily, slowly. His gaze locked on the end of the aisle.

* * *

David's grip on Emma's hand was what she was focussing on, trying to calm her nerves. They turned a corner and David's smile grew. The sound of the piano growing ever closer. She heard everyone stand, she took a deep breath and her gaze was on Henry, he was beaming a proud smile. Then her eyes locked on Killian. His eyebrows raised and his jaw-dropped. She couldn't help but smile, his tux was perfectly tailored. He looked so handsome. The slow pace in which they walked down the aisle to was excruciating. Emma taking two steps instead of one, making everyone laugh quietly around her. If it weren't for David's grip, she'd be gone like a bullet.

They reached the steps of the alter and Killian met them, David put a hand on his shoulder, but Killian didn't break his gaze from Emma. David placed Emma's hand in Killian's and her shoulders eased. Killian's warm touch against her cold hand was just what she needed.

In the end, it is always what made her feel most comfortable. Being near him. She couldn't remember a time when she wasn't near him. It seemed like a distant memory now.

They made their way up the stairs to stand in front of Archie. Their gazes never leaving one another. Killian stood opposite her, his blue eyes sparkling in amazement. Emma couldn't help but take a step toward him, the gap between them feeling massive.

They repeated after Archie the traditional wedding statements, and it was now time for the vows.

Killian nodded at Emma, breaking her concentration. "Oh, right!" she mumbled and Killian smiled, squeezing her hand lightly.

Emma cleared her throat, the church was in silence. " _Killian_ , when I first met you… we didn't have the best of introductions." Emma began and the congregation laughed. Killian's eyes stared into her own and she took a deep breath, he smiled and she relaxed. "All my life I've always felt alone. Always felt like the odd one out. That was until I met you... when I got to know you better, I mean. You and I, we just clicked. We understood each other when no one else possibly could. We know what it feels like to be lost. We know how to survive on our own. But I'm standing here today, as a promise to you, that you will never have to survive on your own or feel lost again, ever. I'll be here every morning and every night." Emma's voice shook slightly. "It's you and me, _Jones_. Too late to back out now." she giggled as he winked at her, his dimpled grin making her heart squeeze.  
A tear fell from her face and Killian laughed gently, wiping it away with the pad of his thumb. Emma couldn't help but nod gratefully, a smile of her own masking her features.

She squeezed his hand and he broke out of his trance. " _Emma Swa_ n." he caressed her name, as he stared down at her with more love than he'd thought humanly possible. It gave her goosebumps to think he was going to belong to her soon, and her face flushed red as the thought of after the wedding.  
"Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I knew that you were different. I could tell because you weren't afraid of trash-talking a pirate." he joked, cocking his eyebrow slightly. The laughs of family and friends echoed throughout the room. "You saw something in me, you trusted me… maybe not fully, but enough to spark something in me, which had been stomped out so many years ago. I've had the honour of getting to know your family a little more too. Your father, is one of the most courageous men I've ever met." he said with certainty, before a playful smirk graced his lips, "My respect for him is greater than I can put into words. Not that I'd ever admit that to him. You know how his ego is." he added in a stage whisper, winking at Emma. David rolled his eyes and another chorus of laughs echoed throughout the room.  
Killian composed himself and took a breath to steady himself. "Your mother is gentlest soul on this earth, the amount she cares with, is what I strive to achieve every day from now on." he nodded at Mary Margaret, before turning his attention to Henry standing beside him, "Your son, Henry. He is the most inspiring of them all. I can't find the words to do him justice, he is simply _extraordinary_. The trust, faith and hope instilled into this young lad, I can only be proud and encourage more of for the rest of my days." Henry nodded and Killian smiled, turning back to Emma. "It's been many years since I felt apart of a family. A _real_ family and I know that there is no other family I'd be honoured to be welcomed into, more than yours." Another tear fell from Emma's cheek and Killian wiped it, gently smiling. "I promise to spend every waking minute of every single day, making you smile. I just want you to be happy and feel safe because Emma, you deserve nothing but the best and I will do my damnedest to be exactly that." He took a deep breath as he finished.

Emma gazed up at him, tears falling helplessly, "I can honestly say that I have never truly loved someone as much as I love you." she whispered, his eyes staring into her own spoke those exact same words. His eyes sparkled blue and the smile on his face grew, making her heart skip a beat.

They placed the rings on each others fingers, never breaking their gaze from each other.  
"I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Jones." Archie couldn't help but tear up himself, he looked at Killian, "You may now kiss, your bride." he declared, his voice cracking.

Killian's arms were around her waist as she leant up on tip toes, wrapping her arms around his neck. He bent his head down to place his lips to hers. She kissed him desperately. Everyone in the church clapped in unison, hugging each other. No one taking notice of Emma and Killian, still in each others arms. Henry ran down the steps and into Robin's arms. Roland was in Regina's, hugging her tightly. Archie was caught by Granny in a hug as he joined the friends and family gathered in the seats.

Emma didn't let go of Killian, she traced his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue and he moaned lightly. She hugged herself close to him and he laughed gently around her lips. "I think we should save this for later, Mrs Jones." Killian whispered in her ear, hugging her close.  
She shuddered as he said 'Mrs Jones' and smiled against his cheek. "I love you." she whispered and he bent down to kiss her once more.

* * *

Friends and family surrounded them then, Emma leaning against Killian's side for support, the amount of people was overwhelming and the amount of hugs and being passed around was disorienting.

Finally Henry reached them and Killian pulled Henry in for a hug. Emma stood back and smiled as she watched her boys embracing. Killian let go and ruffled his hair as Henry grabbed Emma in a tight hug.

"Thanks, kid." Emma whispered in Henry's ear, before kissing the top of his head, hugging him closer.

"I love you, Mom." Henry said smiling against her, hugging her back just as tight. They stood like this for a few minutes before Regina interrupted, hugging Emma from the side.  
She hugged Regina tightly and faintly heard Henry say, "You too, Dad." and fist bumped Killian before he ran back over to Robin and Roland.

Regina let go of Emma and hugged Killian, "Thank you for getting Robin here today." Regina said patting Killian on the back. "Maybe you're not so bad after all." she winked and laughed.  
"I wouldn't have got married if he hadn't shown up." Killian explained, "We're in this together. That means you too. You deserve your happy ending too, Regina." he smiled gently and Emma squeezed his hand.  
Regina wiped away a tear, "Alright, but if you ever hurt her. I'll come for you. Henry will too." she warned sniffling.

"I will never hurt her." Killian vowed, his voice strong and clear, promising.

Regina nodded and went back over to join Robin, Henry and Roland.

* * *

After Emma had seen and thanked everyone, she went out the back to go get changed, Killian followed. They walked down the cobblestoned hallway, their fingers interlaced, the cool of his rings a stark contrast to the warmth of her hand. His thumb gently caressing, a reminder that he is there to share every burden, every secret, every promise. And always will be.

She led him into the back room where she had spent the afternoon getting ready. He closed the door behind them. Emma led him to the changing room and he followed willingly.  
"Help me get out of this first?" Emma said struggling to find the zip. Killian laughed and brushed her hair out of the way with one swooping movement, his fingertips gently caressing her shoulders as they made their way down to the zip. He unzipped the dress carefully and planted a kiss on her shoulder. Emma's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She stepped out of the dress and a knock at the door made them both jump.  
"Emma!" Mary Margaret sang with excitement, "Can I come in?" Emma could hear the door unlocking and pressed a finger to his lips, pushing him against the wall.

"Um, now's not a great time, can I just meet you at Granny's later?" Emma asked and felt guilty because it came out completely different from what she'd meant it to.

"Sure… of course." Emma heard disappointment thick in her mother's voice.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I love you." Emma tried to make amends.

"Love you too." she heard her mother walk away from the door and they both sighed heavily.

Killian scooped Emma up into his arms, kissing her ferociously. "I love you." he mumbled around her lips. She smiled, completely fine with him taking control. Another knock at the door stopped them. Emma sighed angrily and Killian kissed her forehead, her frown fading instantly.  
"Hello?" Emma asked agitated.

"Emma, I was just wondering if you're coming to Granny's or not? Henry wanted to ride with you and Killian, so I waited with him outside and now everyone's gone." Elsa explained, an apology evident in her voice.

"I-I'll be right there." she sighed, placing her hands on the back of the changing room door and resting her forehead against it. She exhaled heavily.

Killian sensed her frustration and reached over to get her shirt out of the bag he'd packed. Emma stood still, leaning against the door with her back to him.

"Mrs Jones… whatever is the matter?" Killian joked lightly, his fingertips gently tracing her spine.

Emma turned around slowly, her gaze on the ground, "Why do I have to be so impatient?" she sighed but smiled looking up into his deep blue eyes.

He smiled slightly and kissed her gently as helped her into her shirt. She buttoned up her shirt and slipped into some jeans. Killian got dressed before her and waited patiently, he had Emma's leather jacket over his shoulder.  
"Are you ready to go?" Emma asked, not an ounce of enthusiasm in her voice.

"Just a second, Swan." he said fumbling around in the bag he'd brought of their change of clothes.

"Swan? I thought I was Jones now?" Emma teased wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. He laughed loudly and twisted in her arms. He held out three envelopes.

"Don't be silly. You _are_ Jones now, yes. But you'll always be _my_ Swan." Emma stretched up on her tiptoes to press her lips to his and he bent his head to kiss her, then pulled back.

Emma frowned and Killian waved the envelopes in front of her again, a cheeky smile appearing.

"What's this?" Emma asked intrigued.

"Well, here before you are three honeymoon destinations. All chosen by yours truly. All you need to do, m'lady… is choose one and I will book and pay for it right now." Killian explained proud of himself.

"Three? Why three?" Emma laughed.

"Because I wanted to give you choice, seeing as you're stuck with me now." Killian admitted looking down.  
"It's not a choice when it comes to you. It's always been you." Emma whispered, caressing his cheek gently until he looked up at her. "How about we choose together?" she suggested.

"Okay." Killian smiled.

Emma closed her eyes and placed her hand over one of the envelopes, Killian opened one eye and placed his on top of hers. "Cheater!" Emma laughed.

"Guilty." Killian joked.  
"This one then?" Emma asked excited.

"Yes." Killian smiled, he loved it when he surprised Emma.  
"Okay!" Emma jumped up and down, she handed Killian the envelope and he opened it slowly.

He looked down at the piece of paper and looked back at her wearily.  
"What? What is it?" Emma asked as Killian turned the piece of paper around.  
'NEW YORK CITY' she read and her jaw-dropped. Killian smiled faintly.  
"We don't have to if you don't want to…" Killian began, but Emma stopped him. She took his face in both her hands, kissing him longingly. Killian didn't protest.

"So New York, then?" Killian breathed against her cheek.

"I'll think about it." Emma said.  
Another knock at the door, "MOM! CAN WE GO NOW? GRANDPA SAID HE'S GOING TO EAT ALL THE CAKE!" Henry shouted through the door.

"Just a minute, Henry" Emma called out.

Killian pulled Emma's jacket around her shoulders, and they headed for the door, he slung the bag over his shoulder with his hook and intertwined his fingers with Emma's.  
Elsa greeted them at the door, with an apologetic look, to which Killian winked and smiled.  
"To the vessel we go." Killian called after Henry.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Henry's laugh echoed throughout the halls.

* * *

Emma drove and Killian sat in the back seat with Henry. They were deep in conversation every time Emma looked at them from the mirror. Elsa watched as the trees flew by and sighed happily.  
"Congratulations, to the two of you." Elsa remembered and smiled.

"Three of us." Killian corrected and Emma looked at him from the mirror confused, "Henry too." he clarified and Emma's smile beamed. Killian never forgot to include Henry in anything.

Henry smiled wide and stared out of the window. Emma knew how much it meant to him, to feel included, Killian did too.

They made it to Granny's and Henry raced Elsa into the diner. Emma rested her forehead on the steering wheel as the ignition stopped. Killian opened her door then, his hand held out as he bowed. "Your Highness…" he said and looked up at her, she rolled her eyes smiling and took his hand. He closed the bug's door behind her and kissed her forehead. She hugged against him close, "Don't leave my side tonight." She mumbled against his chest, her face going red because she'd said that out loud.  
"I was going to ask you the same thing." he confessed in her hair. Killian kissed her forehead once more and felt Emma smile against his chest, before she linked arms with him and followed his lead into the diner.

It was a long evening of celebration. Henry stayed up passed his bedtime by a good 3 hours which Regina was okay with, due to the fact Robin and Roland were back. They left the diner around about 11pm. Mary Margaret, Neal and David left about 20 mins after they did. The only people left were the Dwarves, Ruby, Belle, Will and Elsa. Emma and Killian had sat in their booth and not moved the whole night. With his hook around her waist and his hand resting on her knee, Emma spent the evening leaning into Killian's side, which was warm and smelt divine.

Killian would steal glances at Emma, seeing her this happy made him feel so proud. He was capable of making her feel safe and loved and thats all he wanted. Elsa had sat opposite for most of the evening, filling Emma in on what was the latest news in Arendelle. Will and Belle were flirting in the corner and Ruby was getting chat up by a very drunk Leroy.  
"You coming then, Elsa?" Belle's question shook Emma out of her trance. Elsa stretched her hand across the table and Emma took it in both of hers and squeezed it.  
"Thank you so much for coming." Emma thanked her and Killian took Elsa's hand from Emma's and squeezed it also. He winked and thanked her. Elsa nodded and patted Killian's shoulder on her way out of the diner.  
Killian nodded at Will and Belle leant down to kiss Killian on the cheek. She stretched over Killian to hug Emma gently. "Congratulations again you guys." Belle said tearing up again.

Killian smiled wide and Belle ruffled his hair before she left the diner behind Elsa with Will.

The song was fading to a close and Ruby came over to sit opposite Emma and Killian. She sighed as she sat down.  
"What's wrong, Ruby?" Emma asked, leaning into Killian's side again. Both her hands resting on his knee and her head against his neck.

"I'm just so happy you've found each other" Ruby burst into tears and Killian stiffened. He was always uncomfortable when people cried in front of him. He never knew what to do, unless of course, it was Emma.  
Emma looked up at him concerned and shrugged her shoulders. Ruby rest her head against the table and sobbed. Killian closed his eyes and sighed quietly. Emma looked at him slightly confused. He kissed her forehead and unwillingly let go of his grip on her. He got up out of the booth and walked over to Leroy. He whispered something in Leroy's ear, pulled back and gave him a stern look. Leroy's smile faded and he nodded one sharp nod.

Ruby's sobs turned into light snores. Leroy walked toward them in the booth, he smiled at Emma sarcastically and then grabbed Ruby and stumbled out of the door with her. Granny appeared from the kitchen, threw a silver key and Killian caught it.  
"Lock up, Captain." she said and went out the diner to help Leroy with Ruby.

* * *

"Shall we go?" Killian asked Emma, his hand out for her to take. She took it without hesitation.  
"Where are we going?" she asked as she slid out of the booth, she stood up and pressed herself against him. Killian tilted his head and he smirked down at her.  
"Where would you like to go? I thought you might be tired from today's events…" Killian trailed off in thought.

Emma stretched up on tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his neck. She hid her face in the crevice between his shoulder and neck and breathed in deeply. Killian wound his arms tightly around her, pulling her closer against him. He hid his face in her hair and sighed gently.

They stood like this for a few minutes. Emma hadn't even noticed that they were moving, as Killian took a few steps back, he kicked the jukebox gently and music began to play.

He let go of Emma and simply took her by the hand, he kissed it and bowed, "May I have this dance, Mrs Jones?" he smirked up at her through his eyelashes. Emma's smile widened and she curtsied, even though she was wearing jeans and a leather jacket.

Killian's heart skipped a beat as Emma smiled down at him. He pulled her into his arms and swayed from side to side. He twirled her with his hook and she giggled. There was no sound he'd rather hear for the rest of his life, than her laugh.

Emma placed her hands behind his neck, playing with his hair at the nape of his neck gently as they swayed side to side. Not one of them paying attention to the beat of the music. She gazed up at him and he down at her. The song had ended and they danced in silence.  
"So, where are we going again?" Killian broke the silence, moving a strand of hair back behind Emma's ear and smiled gently as she blushed.

"What?" Emma asked confused.

"Our honeymoon… or are we not having one?" Killian asked politely.

"Oh right, yeah… I picked out New York…" Emma paused, thoughts of New York flooding her head, the good memories of her and Henry, but also the bad ones of Neal and Walsh. Emma shook her head, closing her eyes and resting her head against his chest.

"We don't have to go anywhere." Killian said in a small voice, wondering what she was thinking of.

Emma opened her eyes again and looked up to see Killian's worried look. She caressed his cheek gently, "I know where I want to go." she said, sighing happily.

Killian's shoulders eased as she smiled up at him, "…and where's that?" he asked, leaning back against the bar, pulling Emma up onto a stool.

"The Lady Swan." Emma smiled, "wherever she can go, we'll go." she searched Killian's face for an answer.

He smiled wide for just a moment, then composed himself, "We don't have to take the boat. We can go to New York if you want, Love." Killian pressed, "I don't want you to feel we have to go somewhere because I won't enjoy it…" Emma put her finger to his lips to stop him.

His eyes widened but he stopped and nodded for her to continue, "I don't want to go to New York because it reminds me of a version of myself, that I'd much rather forget." Emma looked up at Killian and saw panic behind his eyes, his face pained. "I want to forget her because she wasn't happy. Truly happy. Like I am now. I want to make new memories… with you…" she looked down at her hands which were interlacing her fingers with his, "Where do you want to go?" she whispered.

"I don't care where we go." Killian lifted her head up to look into his blue eyes, "I just want to wake up and the first thing I see to be your face." he said with all sincerity in his voice.

Emma didn't say anything, she just pulled him against her. Pressing her lips to his, wrapping her legs around his waist. Killian matched her enthusiasm and tangled his hand in her hair, securing his face to hers. Emma's hands explored his torso and he laughed as her hands stopped above his belt buckle.

"I think we should lock up…" Killian whispered against her cheek.  
"…and go _home_." Emma finished his sentence and pressed her lips to his once more.

He moaned lightly and Emma's eyes rolled back into her head. She pulled back and smiled up at him. "Let's go." she said and led him out of the diner.

* * *

Killian locked up and turned around to find Emma leaning against a post, her arms folded and back toward him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned into his side, breathing in deeply. Nothing smelt as good as Killian.

They walked back to the apartment and Emma led Killian up the stairs. "Wait a second." Killian half-shouted and fumbled around in his back pocket. "Close your eyes." he said and Emma smiled, closing them. He took her hand and opened her palm, "Open" he whispered and dropped a key into her hand.  
Emma opened her eyes and Killian searched for a reaction to him giving her a key to their apartment. "I know you basically live here now anyways, and trust me it's nothing in comparison to what I'm going to spend the rest of my days trying to give you." Killian's voice turned to a whisper when Emma held the key up in the dim hallway light to see the charm the key had dangling off of the other end. It was a crystal swan.

Killian's smile faded and he frowned slightly. Emma looked up and saw his sad look. She smiled _his_ smile. "I love it." she said and she reached around him to open the door with her key. Killian twisted the handle and Emma followed him into the room.

He dropped his key in the bowl by the door and Emma copied with her new key. She smiled as she watched the keys land side by side. Killian kicked off his shoes, took off his jacket and hung it up. Emma mimicked Killian, kicking off her shoes and he placed them next to his, he helped her out of her jacket and hung it up next to his. He sighed happily at the jackets next to each other and felt Emma wrap her arms around his waist from behind. She kissed his back through his shirt.

He twisted in her arms and she looked up at him smiling. He bent down to kiss her and she pulled back teasingly, taking him by the hand, heading to the bedroom. He smirked but followed her lead.

Their hands both gripped the bedroom door handle and Emma couldn't wait any longer. She stretched up on tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing her lips against his. Killian pulled her up into his arms and carried her into the room. Emma helped get his shirt off and threw it across the room as he placed her gently on the bed.

* * *

Emma woke and blinked to a dark room. Her tears hot and sticky on her cheeks. Killian's arms were around her in that instant. "What's wrong, Love?" he whispered kissing her forehead soothingly.

Emma turned toward his voice and hid her face against his chest, clinging to him. "I get so lost in the darkness sometimes" she whispered, a tearing falling from her face, "the bitterness. The sadness."  
His hand caressed her shoulder softly and he kissed the top of her head. "The darkness is safer. It allows you to forget. It allows you to live without regret. I understand the temptation. You have to find a reason to fight it." he said understandingly.

Emma's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room and she asked in a small voice, "What was your reason?"

He gently raised her chin with his finger, so he looked her straight in the eyes, " _You._ " he said simply.

He bent his head down to kiss her just once before tucking her head under his chin and pulling her against his chest. "You never need to worry for your safety, Swan. I'm not going anywhere." Killian promised in her ear, squeezing his arms around her gently.  
"I know." Emma breathed, "I love you." she yawned, hugging herself closer against him."I love you too." he laughed gently, before kissing her forehead and drifting to sleep again.

* * *

Emma heard a floorboard near her creak and then the bedroom door open. She opened one eye and saw that the door had been left open just a fraction. She turned over and searched the covers for Killian but felt nothing. "Killian?" Emma groaned.

She heard the kettle boiling, but heard no response. "Killian?" Emma asked, more awake this time.

"Coming!" he shouted from the hallway, he swung the door open with his leg. He was carrying a tray in his hand, a rose was in his mouth and he shut the door with his hook gently.

Emma's shoulders eased when she saw him, she sat up slowly and he placed the tray on her lap.  
"Good morning, _Mrs Jones._ " Killian winked and handed her the rose. Emma held it to her nose and breathed in deep.  
"Hmm, Morning!" Emma smiled around his lips, Killian pulled back and moved a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
"Eat up, Love. We've got a big day." Killian said, taking a bite out of the toast from the tray and kissing her forehead.

Emma didn't question him, she just ate. He sat and stared at her in wonder.

"What?" Emma asked finishing the slice of toast, realising that he was staring at her,  
"Nothing." Killian smiled wide.

"Tell me.." Emma whined and frowned playfully.

"It just takes me a few minutes to realise you're still here." Killian confessed, his face going red.

"Jeez, thanks." She said sarcastically.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I just mean, never mind… I can't put it into words anyways." Killian sighed heavily, slumping back against the pillow, covering his face with his arm.

Emma swallowed the last mouthful, took a gulp of coffee and placed the tray on the bedside table.

"What's wrong?" Emma said laying next to him. She kissed his shoulder and moved his arm away from his face. His eyes were shut and his face pained.

"Killian… talk to me…" she said, worry thick in her voice.

He sighed and looked down at her, wrapping his arms around her pulling her close.

"I just don't know sometimes." he said sighing.

"Don't know what…?" Emma asked carefully, her gaze locked on him.

"I don't know how to tell you and show you just how much I love you." he shook his head groaning, covering his face with his arm again.

Emma's heart felt as if it could explode, she smiled _his_ smile. "Do you know what?" Emma said kissing his collarbone, waiting for him to look at her.

"What?" he said, looking down at her with one eye open.

"My whole life I've felt so lost and alone. Like I didn't mean anything to anyone. But when I'm with you, I know that I'm someone. I mean something. You don't have to show me or tell me how much. I already know. You _proposed_ to me, you _married_ me. You're _stuck with me_. _"_ she laughed gently and leaned in to kiss him.  
"I wouldn't want to be stuck with anyone else." he laughed and pulled her on top of him.

"Good. Because I love you." she whispered smiling widely.

"I love you too." he sighed, gazing down at her with nothing but love in his eyes.  
"How's about we stay in today?" Emma asked tracing patterns on his chest with her fingers.  
"As you wish, Your Highness." Killian smiled, lifting her chin to kiss her again.

Killian's stomach growled and he laughed loudly. Emma rolled her eyes, "Hungry, Captain?" she laughed.

"I can wait." he said and pulled her back on top of him, kissing her softly. She moaned lightly and Killian felt as if electricity were in his veins. They got tangled up in the covers in one another's arms.

* * *

Killian stretched gently and Emma sat up. "Can we go to the boat today?" Emma asked.  
"Of course. Shall I ask the boy to join us?" Killian wondered aloud.  
"Don't get me wrong, I love Henry… but I was hoping it could be just you and me for a few more days?" Emma confessed looking down at her hands in her lap.

"That is until the next crisis." he laughed, "we have all the time in the world. He can simply join us on our next voyage." Killian explained, searching Emma's face. She looked up at him and smiled half-heartedly.

"What's wrong?" Killian asked taking both of Emma's hands in his own. He stared up at her through his long eyelashes and bright blue eyes.  
"You always remember to include Henry. No matter what we do, where we go… you always offer for him to join us." She shrugged her shoulders, "It's just nice." her smile grew.

"Well, believe it or not… I love the boy too, y'know." he said and kissed the back of her hand, winking at her.

"You're like his new role model. It's cute." Emma laughed gently but Killian's body went stiff. "What's wrong?" she asked her smile fading.  
"He… I'm his… role model?" Killian choked.  
Emma caressed his cheek, "He looks up to you, for sure." she said soothingly. Killian's face was a picture of panic. "And so he should. You're loving, caring…" Emma could see she was making him panic more, "You inspire me." she said simply and Killian stared at her then, his jaw-dropped. He said nothing, just stared. Emma took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. He melted under her touch. She rested her forehead against his and stared up at him.  
He breathed heavily, his eyes closed.

"I mean it." Emma broke the silence. Killian laughed gently, but kept his eyes shut. She caressed his cheek again, "You do." she urged.  
"How could I?" his whispered, thinking aloud and rested his head against her shoulder.

"Because you've come so far. You're still the sexiest damn pirate I'll ever know, or care to know anyways. You were a villain and now you're a hero. _My_ hero. That isn't easy y'know." Emma said stroking his hair gently, soothing him. She felt him sigh.

"I had no choice in the matter really." Killian admitted.

"In what matter?" Emma asked confused.

"The whole turning from a villain to a good guy thing." He lifted his head from her shoulder, but his gaze was on their hands, fingers interlaced in her lap. "From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I wasn't able to get you out of my head. Then Neverland happened and after that kiss, I couldn't sleep or think about anything but _you_. I knew that if I were to even get the teeniest chance with you, I had to change. So there was no question about it." Killian explained. When Emma didn't move or say anything, he looked up anxious.

"Remember when I said Neverland was a 'one time thing'?" Emma asked, her face going red.

"Yes…?" Killian nodded.

"Well.. when I said that, I felt an ache in my chest… which I didn't realise until later that day, that even the thought of it being the last time I would kiss you or even be near you, hurt. I had my heart set on you and I didn't even fully know it yet." her face flushed scarlet and she didn't dare look up to see his reaction to her confession.  
"So you enjoyed watching me struggle to win your affection?" he joked and lay back on the bed.

Her shoulders eased and she smiled _his_ smile, "Just a little." she admitted, laying next to him.  
"What about with Tink?" he asked, "Were you _really_ jealous?" he asked amused. Emma nodded covering her face with her hands.

"There was never even the slightest competition." Killian said moving her hands away from her face so he could look her in the eyes. "It's always been _you_. And always will be." he said with complete certainty in his voice.

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her lips to his, "I love you so much." she breathed against him, a single tear falling from her eye.

He held her close, kissing her, hungrily in response.


End file.
